goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Kills Rocket Power again and gets grounded
Cast Ivy-Ella, scary voice E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Eric-himself Eric Jr.-Emma David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack MumaX992-Wise Guy Me (Kosta Karatzovalis)-Russell Joseph-young guy Annette-susan Douglas Mcnoggin-tween girl Lloyd nebulon-young guy Eddie Horton-kendra Kurt blobberts-dallas Brandy Harrington-princess Mr whiskers-professor Sabrina Spellman-kayla Jake Long-joey Rose-susan Trixie-kendra Spud-steven TJ Detweiler-young guy Vince-joey Spinelli-princess Gretchen-Alison Mikey-zack Kim Possible-susan Ron stoppable-young guy Jet-Young guy Wave-Kimberly Storm-Dallas Jazzi-Emma Foo-Ivy Custard-Jennifer Noodle-Kendra Ka-Chung-Amy B.B. Jammies-Tween Girl Transcript Ivy: I wonder if Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood was on TV! Announcer: And now, Back to Rocket Power with next episode, only on Nickelodeon! (Ivy was furious and going on her rage) Ivy (Scary Voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WHAT, THE, HELL, ROCKET POWER IS BACK, IMPOSSIBLE, I FOUGHT THEY'RE DEAD FOREVER AND BEING PULLED OFF THE PROGRAM! THAT DOESN'T, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM AGAIN! (Ivy leaves the house) Ivy: Rocket Power Gang, I told you you're dead, so now, I am going it again! So prepare to die Rocket Power Gang! Otto: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no not again, please don't shoot us! Ivy: SHUT UP! (scary voice) DIE! (Fight is censored) Ivy: Yay, I killed Rocket Power again, now I can go home and watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! E/D's Dad: Ivy you killed Rocket Power again OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, what the *bleep* is wrong with you! E/D's Mom: That was Eric and your little brother's Eric Jr's favorite TV show and you made him cry, look! Eric Jr: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ivy: Shut up you fat-*bleep*! Eric Jr: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Eric: Oh My god, Ivy, how dare you talk smack to Eric Jr like that! David: That's It, you are grounded for 45 decades! No more Baby shows for you! E/D's Dad: I agree with Eric and David, Now go to your room right now, young lady! (Ivy hits Eric Jr.) (Eric Jr bawls loudly) E/D's Mom: You are now double grounded for hitting for baby brother. MumaX992: Now Eric Jr. needs to take a rest to his room thanks to you. And guess what, I am calling Joseph, the voice of John and his girlfriend, Annette, the voice of Alison, to pay the lesson Eric: ivy, someone is here (we see Joseph and Annette standing in a horizontal high speed background as Misirlou by Dick Dales and his Del-Tones is playing) Joseph: I am Joseph Ashton, the voice of John Annette: and I am Annette heick, the voice of Alison Joseph: all hail of midnight pool, why did you kill rocket power Annette: you know rocket power is Eric's favourite show, here are our favourite disney toons, as well as the Babylon rogues and the Save-Ums to pay the lesson, guys, come here Lloyd nebulon: you are grounded grounded grounded! Eddie Horton: you are grounded grounded grounded! Kurt blobberts: you are grounded grounded grounded! Douglas mcnoggin: you are grounded grounded grounded! Brandy Harrington: you are grounded grounded grounded! Mr whiskers: you are grounded grounded grounded! Jake Long: you are grounded grounded grounded! Rose: you are grounded grounded grounded! Spud: you are grounded grounded grounded! Trixie: you are grounded grounded grounded! Sabrina Spellman: you are grounded grounded grounded! TJ: you are grounded grounded grounded! Vince: you are grounded grounded grounded! Spinelli: you are grounded grounded grounded! Gus: you are grounded grounded grounded! Gretchen: you are grounded grounded grounded! Mikey: you are grounded grounded grounded! Kim Possible: you are grounded grounded grounded! wait a sec, your name is, "grounded grounded grounded"? Ron stoppable: you are grounded grounded grounded! Jet: you are grounded grounded grounded! you bad girl! Wave: you are grounded grounded grounded! Storm: you are grounded grounded grounded! Jazzi: you are grounded grounded grounded! Foo: you are grounded grounded grounded! Custard: you are grounded grounded grounded! wait, am I sick because my voice is Susan? Noodle: you are grounded grounded grounded! Ka-Chung: you are grounded grounded grounded! B.B. Jammies: gwondid gwondid gwondid! Annette: time to pay the lesson Joseph: 1, you will be forced to watch our favourite shows such as Kim Possible, Recess, Sabrina the animated series, American dragon Jake long, brandy and Mr whiskers, and Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life Annette: 2, we will donate your PBS kids toys to the metal punks and they will rip them and you will not like it Joseph: 3, we will donate your education games to third street school and the kids will smash them with the hammer Annette: 4, everytime when daniel tiger's neighbourhood comes, we will switch it to Lloyd in space Joseph: 5, you will not get any Nick Jr, disney junior and PBS kids stuff for Christmas, birthday and Easter Annette: 6, we will not take you to see any live show for kids Joseph: 7, you will be forced to get a flu shot Annette: 8, Eric and david's latios will beat you up Joseph: 9, you will get voice surgery as tween girl, and your hair will turn blue Annette: and 10, Jet will beat you up Jet: You're on Annette! (Jet beats Ivy up, forming a dust cloud) Jet: That's what you get for killing Rocket Power again. E/D's Mom: Don't worry Eric Jr, we got something for you! Eric: Here you go, here's Rocket Power the Complete Series on DVD, you might like it! Eric Jr: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Me: Look's that my work here is done! Oh! I forgot! Custard: What is it? Me: I have something for you Custard: what can it be! Me: I will change your voice back to Jordan Francis' voice Custard: (changes back to his voice) Cool! My voice is back (The End) Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Grounded Videos by MumaX992